Wake Me Up insideChapter1
by elize
Summary: This is the first chapter of my fic I may continue to write. If you are, please give an honest opinion. Hope you enjoy


Wake Me Up Inside-Chapter 1 The sun shone on my face and the transparent clouds quickly disappeared. Everything seemed normal, time was on time and I lay in bed thinking about life and its exotic mysteries as I usually do every morning. The thoughts of the world ending and the human race deteriorating overwhelmed me once again. How do humans overcome the threat of complete world destruction? Like the Holocuast, when the German leader of the Nazi Party, Adolf Hitler, almost had complete control over Europe. More or less the world was able to get rid of the crazy bastard. Also, when the hell is the world going to be eliminated of hunger and be filled with genuine peace. I mean, for years now, every god damn leader in this sorry world promises peace, more food, and less famine. Never have I seen this promise being taken into action except for the charity groups, but then again, they always ask for money rather than your help. But this was just one of the problems the world is still facing. I was still too young to be worried about this, let alone do anything about it. But I'm not a type of person that would physically do something about the problem but I would like to. I mean, a person my age, with my apprehensive mind probably could never change the world. I probably should just focus on life right now and when I have the power, and most importantly, courage, I'll take my mind into action. I assured myself that the world was at worse, but not at its worst yet.  
  
I turned over and took a glance at my vintage clock. It flashed 8:15 am. I have to get to school. I grabbed my ragged and torn bag, took a look in the mirror and gradually walked downstairs. I groped the doorknob attached to the front door, cold as usual, twisted and pulled it allowing for me to enter the cryptic world outside. The door swung closed and she followed behind me. My mother, Joan, tells me that school should be the most important thing on your mind right now. She tells me this everyday thinking that it's going to sink into this reckless brain of mine. 'Ha' is what I reply every time, and then remind her about health and how that should be your first priority. She grins and goes back to listening to her classical music. I know she's right, but I'm just too much of a stubborn ass to agree with her.  
  
The frequent morning five weekday journey to my awaiting learning chamber projected the abstruse and odd affairs humans are guilty of today. We passed by the lavender coloured bakery shop as we did the previous time and the previous time before the last. It was a little old bakery shop run by Grandma Willson. I learned, from Grandma Willson, that everyone's appearance is not what they seem. Her appearance may display a powerless old lady with a face that looks like it has a grudge against everyone, but her muscle strength will astonish you.  
  
Last summer, the town held a contest with Kwelkville for which town can bake the most delicious pastries. By golly, did we kick their asses. But thanks to Grandma Wilson, she baked 263 of her family home-made pastries in one night. In one night!! Mmm mmm, were they tasty. But geez, the strength of the woman.  
  
Anyways, we turn the corner and I finally arrived at school, whoopee doo! The scene of helpless teenagers was refreshing to see after the weekend. This was where I really belonged. I don't mean at school, I mean with my friends. Friends are like my second family, especially Laila Sweetheart. I know, he name is unusual and definitely uncommon. I've known her since kindergarten and we pretty much grew up together. Even though she has the worst taste in clothes and especially in guys, I won't get started, she's still my best friend. We do everything together, like shop and like do each others make-up, like ha ha ha. I sound like a perky ditz, ok, back to myself. And yes, we do fight, but nevertheless, we are always there for each other.  
  
I stepped out of the car, gave my mother a pat on the back and a good 'cheerio' to let her go. Laila walked up all perky. Odd. And greeted me with the occasional, "Hey, what's up?" "Not much, what about you?" "Eh, same here" "So, what did you do on the weekend?" "OH MY GOD! I forgot to tell you", she bursted out. "What?!?" "....*grinning*...." "Tell me!" "I am going out with Michael Harrison, tehehe" "Haha..wtf?...err, I mean, Uh...why? "Shut up. He isn't that bad" "Yes, he is, he looks like a nerd in a duck suit" "Haha, screw you. I still like him"  
  
The bell rang and both of us entered the school laughing. I was laughing at her and dorky Michael. I don't know what she was laughing at. What a strange girl, but I still love her. She is a good person but can sometimes make your blood pump and bubble in the strangest ways. I really mean in anomalous ways.  
  
While the herd of 'desperate' students stampeded their way upstairs, a heart-rending poster caught my attention. It contained a picture of a hand positioned in a way as if it had just released something meaningful. There was a statement written under the hand in bold. It said 'Just let it go.' I was gazing for a moment and then some jackass behind me knocked me over and told me to move it. I stealthily gave the rebellious finger and looked at my watch to realize that I was late for class. I quickly ran to class and sat down in time for Miss Maudie's lesson. We are learning about post World War II and discussing on how the hell Hitler gained so much power to overthrow Europe. Really, how the fuck does someone that psychotic brainwash the entire nation of Germany and physically control the little German dimwits into killing Jews? It's completely unbelievable. If that's the kind of power and attention I need in order to make a difference, I definitely do not want to become a crazy fuck just to get my voice heard.  
  
"Do you think another tragedy like this will ever occur again?" Miss Maudie asked the class. Mark Fortermer raises his hand. "Go ahead Mark." "Well, back then it wasn't much of a concern that one person would try to take over the world. Plus the abilities and tools to have for-seen and prevent this situation wasn't as reliable and effective as today's contraptions are."  
  
What a nerd. He really makes me want to read books so I can smack him with them when I'm done reading. God, people like him make me sick. Lets rid the world of Hitlers and superfluous nerds like Mark. Fill the world with pink flowers and cherry lollipops. Ohhh, and Doritos. Yummy.  
  
We continued the discussion, second period bell rang and then it was finally lunch, my favourite part of the day. It was the part of the day I could be alone with me and my best friend (not Laila), the food. Yeah, yeah, I'm a 3 ton horse when it comes to food. I'm beginning to see the consequences when my jeans wouldn't zip up these past couple weeks. Plus the rolls are beginning to show. My mother is annoyingly jamming her finger into my gut every time she sees my stomach hanging out. And if that's not enough, she calls me tubby wubby now. Oh man, is it discouraging to hear her say that, embarrassing as well. 


End file.
